


If It's Meant To Be, It'll Be

by TallDarkAndAnxious



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Barry Allen isn't the only one who can fuck up a timeline, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Sexytimes, Superheroes, Time Travel, combat situations, vigilantes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallDarkAndAnxious/pseuds/TallDarkAndAnxious
Summary: The Legends have to go back to 2014 to help the CEO of Palmer Tech, Ray Palmer, finish a project he abandoned in order to prevent a tragedy in the future. That tragedy spawns a highly disturbed villain, who is coming back to kill Ray to insure that her timeline remains the same.Nate and Zari are selected to go back in time before the villain arrives in a few months and work at Palmer Tech to get close to Ray and persuade him to complete the project. However, when Ray meets Nate Heywood for the first time, he begins to develop a crush on him, which was not part of the plan. Nate reciprocating this crush, is also not part of the plan.Who said Barry Allen is the only one who can fuck up a timeline?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This is my first time publishing a fanfic. Please be gentle with me. 
> 
> This takes place in the third season of Legends, in between the episodes 'Phone Home' and 'Return of the Mack'. 
> 
> They travel back in time to 2014, which is when the first few episodes of the third season of Arrow came out. This takes place around episode 7 (ish). Ray has made Queen Consolidated into Palmer Tech, is working on building the A.T.O.M suit, but has not yet entered a relationship with Felicity Smoak. 
> 
> For the purposes of this fanfiction, Nate and Amaya dated briefly, but broke up. They aren't currently together 
> 
> Not all of the details may line up exactly with the canon timeline, so just use your imaginations ;)

The Legends had just taken one moment to rest, so of course that’s the moment the universe decides to royally fuck with them. 

Zari was praying in her room. Nate was in the library, checking to make sure that the 80’s were as they left them. Ray was in his room re-watching ‘Singing in the Rain’. Sara and Amaya were sparring in the Cargo Bay. Mick was in his room, with a beer, popcorn, and a football game. Stein and Jax were making some alterations to the Firestorm suit in Martin’s room. 

Or at least, that’s what they were doing, right before every alarm, signal and flashing light on the Waverider decided to go off and Gideon began to freak out. 

(As much as an AI could freak out, anyway). 

“LEGENDS, PLEASE REPORT! WE HAVE AN URGENT SITUATION.” Gideon exclaimed, sounding panicked. The Legends ran to the center of the ship and when they arrived they were met with a hologram of Agent Ava Sharpe. The alarms and sirens turned off and a tense silence came over the ship, only to be replaced with questions. “Ava, what the hell is going on?” Sara asked, in the tone of voice that demanded a quick answer. “Captain Lance, the Time Bureau is in need of the Legends immediate assistance with an… unorthodox matter.” Ava said, sounding uncomfortable with the request herself, which made the Legends wary. “What do the Time Pigs want?” Mick grumbled, seemingly regretting leaving his beer in his room. Ava began her explanation, but not before leveling a scathing glare at Mick that made him look at his shoes to avoid her gaze. 

“In the very distant future, after humans have begun to colonize space, a settlement on the outskirts of Neptune is destroyed after one of their experimental oxygen regulators malfunctions. Everyone in the settlement dies instantly and space travel is set back decades. Two of the people that die are the parents of Eliza Mir, and as a result she grows up to be one of deadliest villains the Time Bureau has ever come across. She’s a vicious mercenary and she’s coming after your Doctor Palmer.” Ava said, her eyes meeting Ray’s as she announced his death sentence. 

The Legends take a moment to process this before erupting with a litany of protests, requests for explanations and concerns. “Well, what the hell do we do to stop her?!” Nate shouted and placed a comforting hand on Ray’s bicep, trying to soothe his friend whose eyes had gotten as wide as plates, and his skin pale as snow. “Yeah, what are we going to do to stop that psycho?" Zari said, her eyes furious. Amaya nodded to Zari’s question and tried to fight down the worry she was feeling. They’d just gotten Ray back for christ sakes. Mick, Sara and Jax looked ready to barricade Ray in the med wing for his own protection. “Why on earth is she going after Dr.Palmer? He has never wronged anyone enough to warrant death.” Stein asked and Ava rubbed the bridge of her nose and held up a hand to stop the volume.

“The reason she’s targeting Dr. Palmer is because intel leaking that the Time Bureau has authorized a change in time. Mir wants to prevent it from happening so she can continue to kill her way across the galaxy” Ava explained and then turned to face Ray. 

“Dr. Palmer here had a small project in the works during 2014. The goal of this project was to create a working model of the oxygen regulator with enough energy to work on large space colonies. However, he abandoned the same year in favor of more...relevant projects than something that couldn’t be implemented for decades at the least” Ava said,and Ray got even paler. “The A.T.O.M suit” Ray said, and rubbed his forehead, trying to work out some of the stress he felt building. 

Ava nodded, confirming what Ray said. “Exactly. We’ve authorized you to go back in time and persuade 2014 Dr.Palmer to work on this project and the A.T.O.M suit at the same time, so Eliza Mirs’ reign of terror ends before it even begins, and space travel progresses normally for the rest of civilization” Ava said, clearly not agreeing with the plan her superiors have drawn up and Sara smirked at her. “Well Ava, guess you’re going to have to let us fuck up your precious timeline for a little bit”. Ava groaned and her neck flushed minutely at the smirk the seductive Captain was giving her. She quickly composed herself and said “At least don’t fuck it up more than you need to, Lance”. 

Dr. Stein clapped his hands together to rally the troops “Well then, it looks we have some work to do!” he said in a jolly tone that did not match the situation at all. “Yeah guys, let’s go make sure I don’t end up killed in my past, again.” Ray said, sounding a little hysterical, sitting down on the chair in the library, and putting his head in his hands. Nate stood behind Ray put his hands on Ray’s rather broad shoulders. “Don’t worry, Ray. We got this.” Nate said calmly and then mouthed at his friends “Probably” over Ray’s hunched over form.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I don't know how often I'll be able to update, but I'll aim for a few chapters every few days or so. I'll aim to grow them in length. 
> 
> Leave comments please! Tell me how I'm doing and I'll try to do my best!

It was a new experience for the Legends to actually have to plan out how they were going to drastically alter a timeline instead of going in guns blazing, but they weren’t taking any chances with Ray’s life on the line. 

Ava and Sara were both taking the lead on this. The team was sure they would either they would work exceptionally well together, or possibly kill each other. Luckily, it was seeming like the first option was the most likely.

“Okay, so according to the protocol the Bureau has set up for this situation, your Dr.Palmer will be under sedation the entire time to prevent any complications. He’ll be monitored to detect any abnormalities” Ava said, reading off of a tablet and Sara nodded her head. “That makes sense. We’ll have Stein and Jax stay behind and monitor him.” Sara responded, looking at Ray, Jax and Stein for confirmation. The trio nodded their heads in agreement. Ray still looked nervous and Stein patted him on the shoulder. “Look on the bright side Raymond, you can catch up on some sleep.” Stein said and Ray chuckled, still mildly well, terrified is the word that fits most for him right now. 

“Now this is the difficult part. We need to decide who’s going back to 2014. It cannot be anyone who was in Ray’s circle during this time. So that eliminates Captain Lance.” Ava said and Sara looked like she wanted to argue, but one look from Ava and she relented. “Alright. I’ll stay” Sara said and Ray added “Mick should stay too. He was in the news a lot with Snart, I knew who he was back then. Also, Amaya is from 1942, so her being unfamiliar with the tech would stand out too much in the company.” Ray said and Amaya nodded in agreement. Mick just shrugged, and sipped on a beer no one had even saw him get up to grab.

Ava typed a few things on her tablet, Sara studying the way her brow furrowed and finding it oddly cute. Ava looked up and Sara averted her gaze in the nick of time. She needed to get her head in the game. “Okay, that leaves Dr. Heywood and Ms.Tomaz. That should work out if we place the 2014 Nate Heywood under sedation at a Time Bureau safehouse. None of Ms.Tomaz’s ancestors had immigrated yet, so we should be fine on that end.” Ava said and Nate and Zari shared a fist bump. Zari ruffled Ray’s hair and said “Pretty and I got your back, Palmer.” Ray smiled truly at that and it made Nate feel warm inside. 

“How are we fixing their records and getting them into Palmer Tech?” Sara asked and Ava smirked at Sara. “We’re handling it, Lance. Heywood’s cover is that he’s going to be working on a second PhD in Medieval History and needs the money because being a T.A at Starling U doesn't pay well enough. Ms.Tomaz’s cover is that she’s Heywood’s roommate and a fellow PhD candidate at Starling U, and is a computer whiz.” Ray and Zari nodded along, following the plan. Sara rolled her eyes fondly and muttered “Show off”.

Ava chuckled and said “We’re arranging two job interviews for them at Palmer Tech. One as a personal assistant for Dr.Heywood, and a programmer for Ms.Tomaz. All you need to do is get the job, and stand out enough for you to influence Ray to take on the project, while completing the A.T.O.M suit. It’s important he does both.” Ava told them, her tone serious. Nate turned to Ray “Any ideas on how to do that, buddy?” Ray nodded. “I was really focused on getting that suit completed since there were all those faux stories about the Green Arrow in the news and I wanted to take him down. The faster the suit gets made, the faster I’ll take on another project” He said and then Sara added to the brainstorm. “Felicity helped you with that, right?” she said and Ray nodded “Yeah, still took a few weeks, do we have that time?” he asked Ava, his eyes still showing his worry. 

Ava nodded “We’re surveilling Mir, she hasn’t been able to get the time travel technology yet. She probably won’t be able to until February 2015, your time. We’re going to send you to October 2014, and hopefully this plan is completed by the time she is able to get her hands on the tech”. She stated, sounding sure so Ray relaxed moderately. 

Nate went over the plan aloud “So me and Zari are going back to October 2014 and are applying for jobs at Palmer Tech as an assistant and a programmer respectively. I’ll also be teaching classes at Starling U for my cover. We get the jobs, and then catch Ray’s attention so he trusts us. We make sure Felicity helps him make the A.T.O.M suit quickly so he is able to work on the Oxygen Regulator so it’s available in the future and prevents the death of Eliza Mir’s family, so she doesn't become a psychopathic killer, and doesn't come back to kill Ray” he said and was surprised that it actually seems feasible. Ava and Sara looked at each other and nodded. It was go time.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll tonight, who needs sleep? 
> 
> Chapter 4 coming up next!
> 
> Leave me some comments ya'll!

Nate was packing the belongings necessary for a months long stay in 2014 when his door slid open and Ray walked in, nervousness radiating off of the man in waves. 

“Hey buddy, just packing all my things. It’s gonna be cool, working for you and getting to teach at the same time.” Nate said, continuing to pack as Ray moved to sit on the edge of Nate’s bed, next to his suitcase. Ray ran a hand through his dark hair and Nate paused, seeing Ray’s worry. 

“What’s wrong, Ray?” Nate said, and pushed a suitcase out of the way to sit next to his friend. “Nate, you have to understand something before you go back and meet, well, me.” Ray said, and took a small breath before continuing. Nate could tell he was preparing to take a large weight off of his shoulder.

“Let it out, Raymond. Just let it out.” Nate said in a soothing voice, placing a hand on Ray’s shoulder. Ray smiled softly and then that small smile was gone as quickly as it appeared. “I wasn’t the same person you know, Nate. I had a lot of money, and I knew it. I was cocky, conniving and it was a few months after Anna died. I was...raw, emotionally” Ray said in a montone, his eyes fixed on Nate’s. It scared Nate, hearing Ray speak about his past with almost no emotion at all. It was a stark contrast to Ray’s glee revisiting his childhood in the 80’s.

“Ray, my opinion about you isn’t going to change because I’ll see you in a tough emotional place. You are who you are because of what you’ve been through. You’re still going to be my best friend, no matter who you were four years ago” Nate said softly and placed an arm around his friend. Ray smiled like someone had pulled him out of the dark and into the light and pulled him in for a true hug, not a ‘bro hug’ like they usually do. To Nate, hugging Ray felt like being bathed in the warmth of the sun's beams. 

Ray pulled out of the hug first and then stood up, and Nate felt like the sun had just moved behind a tree as the warmth he felt slowly seeped away as Ray left the embrace. “I’ll let you pack, I have to go debrief with Ava. Will you be there when they put me under?” Ray asked with that soft, worry laced tone that made Nate want to embrace the other man again. 

So he did. 

He gathered Ray in his arms once more. “Count on it, buddy.” Nate said with conviction. 

 

Two hours later Nate and Zari had packed their bags and changed into business attire to fit into Ray’s high strung business world. Zari had on a blood red blazer and pants combo, with a black halter top and heels. She looked fierce and if she decided to punch Nate in the face, for any reason at all, he would probably thank her. That's how good she looked.

Nate had on a simple dark purple and grey checkered shirt he rolled up to the elbows with matching grey slacks. He picked out a black skinny tie, and Gideon had the fabricator make him some fancy leather shoes to finish the look. He felt a little silly, but when he saw Sara and Mick give him a once over, he felt better about the outfit.

They met the other Legends and Ava in the medical wing, where Ray was set up in the chair, ready to be sedated. Ava was talking on the phone in the corner. Ray waved Nate and Zari over. He took both their hands and observed their outfits. “I’d hire you both” He said with a chuckle and then looked at them, all trace of laughter gone from his eyes. “If it goes wrong, it’s not your fault. I need you both to know that. It is not your fault.” Ray said with a serious tone, Nate and Zari shook their heads vigorously. “Ray, you’re going to be okay. Nate and I will fix everything.” Zari said and placed her hand over Rays. “Raymond Carson Palmer, you will be okay. I promise you that. I’ll see you in a few months” Nate said with a final squeeze to Ray’s hand. Ray laughed , his eyes a little glassy with unshed tears “It’ll be a few minutes for me.” he said with a hoarse voice, and Nate pressed a quick kiss to his Ray's hair and squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears burning his own eyes from falling. 

Ava ended the call and walked back over to the Legends. “We got confirmation. The records have been altered, Nate and Zari’s belongings are in their apartment, 2014 Nate is sedated and the interviews are scheduled. Dr.Palmer, ready to have a good nap?” Ava asked and Ray nodded. “Goodnight Haircut” Mick grumbled out and Stein injected an IV into the crook of Ray’s elbow and he fell asleep seconds later. Jax stuck a few wires to his head, chest and one directly over his heart. Ray’s vital signs popped up on the screens behind him. “Dr.Palmer is in a medically induced coma, but other than that he is in perfect health. I will alert you if that changes” Gideon exclaimed and the team nodded. “Legends, let’s go to 2014.” Sara said and the team made their way to the command center. Nate gave one last look at Ray before Zari took his hand and walked him away from Ray’s sleeping form. “Sweet dreams, Ray.” Nate thought before mentally steeling himself for what’s to come.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where it gets gay, and Nate questions his 'straightness'
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!

October 20th, 2014

Time till projected arrival of Eliza Mir- 102 days

Starling City was exactly as Nate remembered it. Loud, and filled to the brim with people of questionable moral characters, no matter if they wore a 3 piece suit or a hoodie. It felt like the city was holding its breath. “Wow” Zari exclaimed and did a sort of twirl on the sidewalk, her eyes drawn upwards. “I’ve never seen a city so, pristine before” She said excitedly and Nate chuckled at her glee. “Sometimes I forget you’re from the future” he said and Zari bumped his hip with hers. “Your future, Heywood. You’re all from my past.” Zari pointed out and Nate raised his hands in surrender. They both stopped dead in their tracks when they eyed a building reading “Palmer Technologies” on it’s side. “Let’s go meet Ray” Nate said and Zari nodded, ready for what’s to come. 

They had to go without comms for the interviews because of all the tech in the building, so they were on their own until they to back to the apartment. “Remember to dumb it down, Z. Some of the stuff you know doesn't exist yet” Nate whispered as they stood in the security line. Zari nodded and they approached the security desk. 

“Zari Tomaz and Nathaniel Heywood. We have job interviews.” Zari said charmingly to the bored security guard. The guard checked their names and nodded. He placed a print sensor and a pointed a camera towards them. “One at a time, prints and photographs.” He said gruffly. They complied and the guard handed them two newly printed visitors passes. “Hold onto those and clip them to your chest area. Take the elevator to the 16th floor. Your interviewer will meet you there. Good luck.” Before they could thank the guard, he waved them off and they were escorted to the elevator. A second guard pressed the buttons for them before leaving Zari and Nate alone in the elevator. 

“You ready for this, Z?” Nate asked, straightening his tie on his reflection on the door. Zari rolled her eyes and took out her ponytail, letting her curly dark hair fall in waves over her shoulders. Nate gawked at her, she was a vision, to say the least, and he said “Yeah, you’re ready I guess”. The elevator doors dinged and opened. They stepped out and were greeted by a pretty blond woman with glasses and a navy blue dress. They recognized her easily. That woman was Felicity Smoak aka Overwatch. She’s a hacker extraordinaire, founding member of Team Arrow, and also their Ray’s ex girlfriend. As of now, she also happens to be a loyal employee of Palmer Technologies.

“Hi, I’m Felicity Smoak. I’ll be handling your interviews today”. Nate extended a hand “Nathaniel Heywood, a pleasure to meet you.” He said confidently and Zari did the same “Zari Tomaz, I’ve heard so much about your work here” Zari said smoothly and Felicity smiled, recognizing another kindred child of the web. Nate mentally cheered, that interview is bound to go well. How his will go on the other hand, remains to be seen. 

“I’ll be starting with Ms.Tomaz here in room 15, but Nathaniel, Ray actually wants to get to know you on his own first before we start officially. We’ll drop you at his office first.” Felicity said excitedly and walked them to Ray’s office. Zari met Nate’s eyes and seemed to mentally calm him with her non-vocal message of “If you freak out right now I’ll put this heel in your ass”. Nate got the message loud and clear, and took a deep breath. This is Raymond Palmer, he knows Raymond Palmer. He has nothing to worry about. 

They arrived at an area of the office floor made entirely of glass and Felicity knocked on the glass door off the office and Ray stood up to greet him. One moment of eye contact with this man and Nate knew he was so screwed. This man right in front of him, in a tailored three piece suit, moved with the confidence of a king, his eyes sparkled like they were actual diamonds and his smile was as sharp as a golden dagger. This may be Ray Palmer, but it is not the Ray Palmer that Nate is familiar with. One look at Zari and he can tell they’re thinking the same thing. 

Nate was out of his depth

 

“Dr.Heywood, I’m Ray Palmer” Ray said and shook Nate’s hand firmly, but with a graceful hint of delicacy as well. As if he was trying to convey that he wanted Nate to be calm and at ease, and not intimidated by the man in front of him. “Nathaniel Heywood, nice to meet you, sir.” Nate said and Ray laughed “Oh, you can drop the ‘sir’. We’re just having a chat while Felicity here interviews Ms.Tomaz.” Ray said casually and shakes Zari’s hand as well. “We’ll be in room 15 if you need anything Ray” Felicity says before walking away with Zari and he can’t help but feel that he’s been left in the ocean and the only boat in sight is sailing away, and leaving with him alone with a shark he thought was a dolphin.

Nate sat on a comfortable sofa in the office with Ray sitting right next to him, instead of across from him at his desk. “Do you want a drink? Coffee, water?” Ray offered and Nate shook his head “I’m fine, Dr.Palmer. Thank you”. Ray leaned back and put an arm around the back of the sofa and crossed his legs, the picture of relaxed and nonchalant. 

“So Dr.Heywood, I was reading your resume and I noticed that you were pretty overqualified to be an assistant.” Ray said, lowering his head and voice so it seems like they were sharing a secret. Nate chuckled back, indulging in a quick glance at the…. sharpness of 2014 Ray Palmer. Sharp suit, sharp eyes, sharp cheekbones, sharp wit. The man was made of glass it seemed, of smooth and polished edges. 

From what his Ray told him, this sharp facade this Ray was displaying to the world was some sort of shield, a defense mechanism to hide his pain from losing Anna. He was using it to keep everyone at an arm's length, as a business deal, instead of a human interaction. Nate needed to show him that it wasn’t necessary, that he could let people in. That he could let Nate in. 

Nate tilted his body towards Ray, and placed his own arm on the back of the couch, leaving a few inches between his arm and Rays. Ray smirked at the move and Nate smirked right back. “Well Dr.Palmer, it is true that I’m probably a bit more qualified for this position than some other people you may have interviewed. However, I’m studying for my second PhD in anthropology, and I’m only making a TA’s salary, so an extra paycheck wouldn’t hurt. Plus, Anthropology is all about, exploring unfamiliar things….” Nate’s voice trailed off at the end of that sentence with a quick, fleeting, and totally unintentional look down to Ray’s lips. 

Ray noted the glance Nathaniel took and smiled in a manner that could only be called wolfish. “Nathaniel, may I call you, Nathaniel?” Ray said, allowing one of his long fingers to trace the back of Nate’s hand. Nate nodded and had never been so happy to be caught staring at someone's lips.

Ray leaned in even closer until his lips were nearly touching Nate’s. “I’m sure we can find a place for you here” he said in the darkest and silkiest tone he’d ever heard leave someone's mouth and when he pulled back, his pupils were dilated fully. From the way Nate felt his body electrified like he’d gotten hit with 20 ion blasts, he’ll bet anything his eyes were the same way. 

One set of heels was heard clicking their way and both men leaned back from each other as Felicity Smoak, in all her glory, came in. “Okay boys, you ready?” She asked, sitting down in a chair at Ray’s desk. Both men took their respective places and Ray smiled “I’m ready, what about you Nathaniel?” he asked and Nate flushed and responded with a hopefully normal sounding “Oh definitely, Dr.Palmer”. 

Zari and Nate met at the elevator, with promises they’d hear back shortly. Zari waited till the doors closed before pouncing on Nate verbally. “Well, how’d it go?!” she hissed eagerly, acknowledging that there is probably audio surveillance in the elevator, so a low volume is necessary. “Good. I think I have a good shot, I’ll tell you more on the way home.” Nate said, the words tumbling out of him at a rapid pace. Zari looked at him warily and answered confidently as Nate peppered her with questions about her interview. 

The second they returned the bages, or rather, Nate attempted to return his but the guard gave it back to him as Zari was ushered a few paces away from him. “Dr.Palmer asked you to hold onto this.” The guard said, sounding as confused as Nate looked. He put it in his jacket pocket and met Zari at the door, then both Legends began the short walk to their new apartment for the next 102 days. 

This has definitely gotten more complicated than it was supposed to be.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the likes, bookmarks and comments! 
> 
> Keep them coming, let me know what you think!
> 
> This is a short chapter that has some backstory on Nate's feelings for Ray. Next chapter will be longer, I promise!
> 
> Also- There will be some smut in the next chapter. If you don't like it, skip it. I'll update the tags as I write to keep you all aware. 
> 
> I make no promises on the quality or realism of it, since's I'm a female with no experience relating to gay sex (obviously)

A few hours later- 

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Zari exclaimed as she dropped the bag she was holding, scattering groceries along the floor. “Watch the produce, Z!” Nate said as he scrambled to round up the fruits and vegetables that had been scattered along the floor of their new apartment when he told Z what had happened in his interview. “Oh I’m sorry that I dropped some potatoes and apples when you told me that YOU AND PAST RAY FLIRTED WITH EACH OTHER!!!” Zari exclaimed again and Nate sighed and flopped onto the sofa lazily. 

“I don’t know what happened, I just couldn’t stop looking at him and he saw me!” Nate said, pulling a pillow over his face. Zari sighed and sat next to the couch, pulling the pillow off of Nate’s eyes. “Look. Obviously your feelings for our Ray are a bit more complicated than ‘best friends’ and obviously Ray is a flaming bisexual and just never told us. So here’s what you’ll do, you get your flirt on with past Ray and see where that takes you. Then once Ray completes the oxygen regulator and we can go back home, we wipe past Ray’s memories and you can get your flirt on with our Ray.” Zari stated firmly, like manipulating a past version of his best friend and crush was easy. 

“Zari, I don’t think I can manipulate him like that…” Nate said, feeling his skin crawl at the idea. Zari looked at him sympathetically and said in an understanding voice “I understand Nate, but if you don’t get him to make that regulator however he can, you may never get the chance to even meet our Ray in the first place. Mir will kill him before he even becomes a Legend”. 

They unpacked the apartment to relative silence after that and Zari packed it in early after they debriefed with the team. Everything was fine on the Waverider. Ray was stable, and the Time Bureau reported that their prediction for Eliza arriving in February 2015 was still accurate. Nate kept the part about Ray and his flirtation to himself for a litany of reasons, most importantly that he hadn’t even processed it fully. He was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, and trying find the first time he’d looked at the man differently. 

Honestly, what started it was the suit. When Ray had made him his Steel suit, he’d felt such warmth and acceptance from Ray that it was hard not to fall a little in love with him. He’d seemed perfect. At the time he chalked it up to some hero worship, but it never really went away. It just kept growing and growing until...

Camelot. 

Seeing Ray be a literal knight in shining armor, wield a sword with such efficiency and be willing to die so easily for others, and thinking he did for a few heart stopping seconds? And then thinking a man had never looked more beautiful when Ray opened his eyes? 

Yeah, that’s when he realized. 

 

And now the only was Nate has a chance with Ray is if he seduces a past version of him and manipulates him, so that he could erase his memory and then seduce him again, but in the present. 

Wow, what a life he has. 

He was about to place another pillow over his face when his cell phone rang. His phone also told him it was 1AM, so that made the call even more peculiar. It was from an unknown number, so he sat up and answered it. “Hello?” he asked, turning on the lamp at his bedside and running a hand through his messy hair. “Nathaniel, it’s Ray Palmer. I hope I didn’t wake you.” Ray said through the phone, his voice smooth and a little amused. 

Nate smiled at Ray’s antics “No you didn’t. What can I do for you?” he said into the phone, trying not to wake up Z, who was in the room right across the hall. “Oh, so many things, I’m sure. How about we discuss them in person?” Ray said casually, his voice seductive enough to make Nate shudder. Nate felt tingles of electricity radiate all over his body and he almost didn’t hear himself say “I’ll be right there”.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut, ya heathens. It's generic sex, but there's some dirty talk so I'll add that to the tags. 
> 
> Comments always appreciated!

Nate changed from his sweatpants into black jeans that were his go to whenever they had to go clubbing in a modern era for a mission, and added a grey v-neck. He tossed on his black leather jacket over it. He quickly grabbed some boots and socks before tucking his wallet and phone into his pockets. He then remembered the visitors pass he had been told to keep, and tucked it into his wallet. 

Ray always did plan ahead.

He tiptoed to the bathroom and slicked his hair back with hands before grabbing his keys from the kitchen table. He silently made his way down the same streets he did hours earlier. Except now he was alone and on a different sort of mission. 

Twenty minutes later, he found himself outside of Palmer Tech again. He took the pass out of his wallet and got through security with ease. The guard hit floor 16 before Nate even told him where he was going. This led him to wonder if Ray did this often, and felt a mixture of arousal and jealousy. 

He suppose he’d have to make this encounter a bit more memorable than the anonymous men before him made theirs. 

Nate made his way to Ray’s office and found the man behind his desk, which was now bare except for a single laptop the man was typing on. His jacket was tossed on the back of his chair and his sleeves were rolled up. Nate knocked on the glass door of the office and said seductively “You wanted to see me, Dr.Palmer?” as he entered the office. 

Ray leaned back in his chair and closed his laptop, raking his eyes over Nate’s body with a smirk on his face. “You can call me Ray, Nathaniel. We’re going to get to know each other pretty well after all.” Ray said, his voice doing insane things to Nate’s body. Nate smirked and hummed, cocking his head to the side “We are, aren’t we?” he said lowly, walking his way around Ray’s desk and sitting on the corner of it. Ray stood up from his chair and placed himself in between Nate’s legs, tossing the laptop onto the chair behind him. 

Ray placed his hands on Nate’s thighs and looked down on him with mischief and lust in his eyes. “Nathaniel, it seems like you want something. What can I do for you?” Ray said, tipping Nate’s chin up with a single finger that made Nate’s lips closer to Ray. Nate is man enough to admit that he whimpered and said “Kiss me, Raymond.” 

So Ray did. 

To Nate, the kiss felt like he was being born again. He moaned eagerly and kissed Ray with back with renewed vigor. He pulled Ray closer and Ray moved his hands to Nate’s hips as Nate wound his arms around Ray’s neck. The kiss ended out of a need for oxygen and Ray’s large hands helped Nate remove his jacket. In return, Nate’s nimble fingers made quick work out of Ray’s tie. Nate tossed it next to him on the desk and winked at Ray “Maybe for later.” He said as he unbuttoned Ray’s shirt. Ray moaned and removed Nate’s hands from his shirt and helped Nate remove the v-neck from his sculpted figure.

Ray put his hands back on Nates’ thighs and picked him up with ease, and carried him to the couch, lying the man down on the cushiony surface. “It’ll probably be more comfortable if I fuck you into this then my desk.” Ray said into Nates’ ear and Nate moaned like a whore. 

He ripped Ray’s partially unbuttoned shirt off of him and Ray pushed him back down until he was lying down and took off Nates’ boots, socks and then lightly palmed Nates’ erection before undoing the button and zipper on his jeans. “How many men have you fucked like this, right here?” Nate wondered aloud and Ray smiled at him and lightly kissed Nate on the lips. “No one else, but ever since I saw you today, I’ve been imagining it every waking moment.” Ray said softly and slipped Nates’ jeans all the way down his legs. This left Nate in boxers that were tight due to Nates’ arousal. 

Ray slipped his hand into Nates’ boxers and stroked him as he pulled down the boxers with his other hand. Once the garment was completely off, Ray took Nate into his mouth and Nate wound his hand into Rays’ shorter locks. “Fuck, Raymond. You’re so good at this, you’re taking me so well. You’re making me feel so good.” He felt Ray moan around him as he kept sucking him off. He knew Ray liked to please, so no doubt the man liked to hear how good he made his lovers feel. 

Nate felt like his body was vibrating and so, so hot. Ray was doing unholy things with his tongue that had Nate gasping and writhing against the leather of the couch. Nate felt himself coming undone, and apparently Ray did too, as he pulled off and whispered against Nates’ lips “Nuh-uh, you’re coming from my cock alone.” and grabbed condoms and lube from a drawer in the side table. Nate chuckled at him for having those on hand and Ray smirked, a twinkle in his eyes. “I told you, I’ve thought about this all day.” he said and stood, unbuttoning his slacks. Nate sat up and finished the action for Ray. He pushed the pants down and then Rays’ boxers and moaned when he saw Rays’ dick. 

Nate took Ray into his mouth eagerly and Ray stroked Nates’ hair before winding a hand into the long strands. “You look so good doing this Nathaniel, like an angel. Getting me all ready to take you right on my office couch, where anyone could walk in. Then they’d see you all spread out for me, but only I’m going to get to see that now, right?” He felt Nates’ moan around his erection and chuckled, using his hair to guide the man off of him. Ray bent down and kissed Nate, twirling their tongues together. Ray broke the kiss and then reached under the couch and back of the couch reclined until it was flat. 

Nate laughed and said “You genius, Raymond.” Ray chuckled and guided Nate until he was lying stomach up in the center of the couch bed. Ray guided Nates’ legs apart and opened the lubricant. He prepared Nate diligently and kissed the man while doing so, distracting him from the mild pain at the intrusion. “You take it so well.” Ray whispered in his ear as he fucked Nate with three fingers. Nate whimpered and said “Give me the real thing, Ray. Make me feel it. Make me remember it every time I sit down.” he moaned and Ray smiled darkly. “If you say so, my lover.” 

Ray rolled on a condom and pushed into Nate slowly at first, but when Nate encouraged him “Come on Ray, like you mean it. I know you want to see me limping everytime I bring you a coffee or some papers to sign. I know what you want.” Nate whimpered out and Ray built up the pace, those images Nathaniel describing nearly sending him over the edge 

Both men held out for a few minutes but eventually Nate succumbed to the lust first, with Ray not far behind him. Ray laid down next to Nate, who curled around him and rested his head on Ray’s defined pectorals. “You are a sex god.” Nate said and Ray laughed, a sound that could probably make birds flock to him and flowers bloom.

“So are you. I just wanted to let you know, you have the job. But not because of this. I sent you and Ms.Tomaz acceptance emails before we started.” Ray said and Nate kissed his cheek. “I would have done this anyway, Ray. Not exactly an encounter anyone would turn down.” Nate said and Ray stroked his hair fondly. “Let me buy you dinner tomorrow, anywhere you’d like.” Ray said and Nate smiled softly. “It’s a date” Nate said happily, as both men stared at the stars out the glass windows. To both men, however, none were as bright as the man lying next to him.


End file.
